First Halloween
by ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: Written for the Legends Halloween Challenge, it's Rory Snart's first Halloween! *We'll Get There in No Time part 9*


**Happy Halloween! This is for the lovely Freyreh's Legends Halloween Challenge and I had so much fun writing it (Halloween is my favorite holiday ever, so I mean I knew I was going to have fun). Enjoy!**

* * *

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Leonard said, pulling on his blue parka and watching his wife pull her hair up into a ponytail in their bedroom mirror.

"What, you mean dressing up? For a Halloween party? Absurd, I know," Sara smirked. Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Why are we dressing up as ourselves?" he asked, gesturing towards the cold gun and set of batons that were lying on the bed.

"We aren't _ourselves_ ," Sara emphasized, "We're Captain Cold and the White Canary."

"My point still stands."

"There's gonna be people there who don't know who we are."

"I thought this party was being thrown by Queen."

"It is, but it's a mayoral party," Sara explained as she snapped her batons together, "There's gonna be, like, politicians and rich people and stuff that Ollie works with. Why do you think he's dressing up as the Green Arrow? He thinks that if people see the mayor dress as him, it'll make them less weird about the vigilantes running around Star City."

He shrugged, "I still wouldn't support him."

Sara rolled her eyes as Leonard reached for the cold gun.

"You can't honestly be thinking of bringing that."

"Why not?"

"It's a government sponsored event, babe," Sara replied, "And anyway, the thing literally radiates cold. It'll blow your cover in like two seconds."

"Yes, because dressing up as my super-villain alter-ego isn't going to blow my cover."

"Without the gun it's just a really good costume," Sara said, "and you're not a villain."

Leonard didn't bother arguing with her. They'd had that argument before, he knew it wasn't one that he'd win.

The sound of faint babbling came from the baby monitor on the dresser. Their four-month-old daughter Rory had woken up from her nap. Sara briefly left the room, returning minutes later with Rory.

"Are you ready to put your costume on?" Sara cooed, pulling off the baby's onesie.

"You're really doing this?" Leonard sighed, watching his wife change Rory into her Halloween costume.

"C'mon Len, everyone will love it," Sara laughed. She finished dressing Rory and stood her up on the bed, holding her by her waist. She was wearing a dark blue onesie and a red skirt. There was a short, red cape attached to her shoulders and a large red and gold 'S' emblazoned across her stomach and chest, "Especially Kara."

* * *

Later that night, when the Halloween party was in full swing, they found out just how much Kara loved the costume.

"Oh my god, guys!" she squealed, her hands actually going over her heart, "This is so cute!"

"Thanks Kara," Sara laughed, "We thought you might appreciate it."

Rory was cradled in her father's arms, sucking peacefully on her fingers as Leonard slowly swayed back and forth, cooing down at his daughter.

Kara leaned closer to Sara.

"He looks like such a good dad," she said.

"Yeah, he is," Sara replied, smiling fondly at Leonard's obvious infatuation with their kid, "Now you've just gotta convince _him_."

"He's not so sure?"

"He's…" she hesitated, "…nervous. I think he's scared of how much he loves her."

Kara's response was cut off by Felicity and Thea rushing up to them.

"Is Rory here?" Felicity said, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Sara gestured towards Leonard and watched both of them melt as they eyes fell on him holding the baby.

"Oh my god that's frickin' adorable," Thea said, her voice several octaves above its natural pitch.

"Aw, I miss when my kids were that little." She and Oliver had twins who had just turned four. Tommy was named after Oliver's childhood friend who'd died during the destruction of the Glades. Mara's name had come from Oliver's mother, Moira, who sacrificed herself for her children. "It goes by too fast."

"I know," Sara nodded, "It's weird to think that it's already been almost five months."

"They're so much fun when they're older though," Felicity said, turning to see Oliver with both of his kids, dressed as various zoo animals, on his shoulders.

"I want a baby," Thea grumbled, crossing her arms, "You guys are so lucky."

"Hey, did you get a full eight hours of sleep last night?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then you're the lucky one."

"I don't have kids," Kara shrugged, "It's okay, but seeing Rory all dressed up kind of makes me wish I did."

"See!" Thea exclaimed, "Supergirl gets it."

"They may look cute," Felicity said, "But chasing after them in the dark when they're trick or treating — not so cute."

"They're fast?" Sara asked.

"Oh my god, so fast," Felicity replied, her eyes widening, "Even Ollie sometimes had trouble keeping up. It would be easier if there was only one of them, but there's two. As soon as you find one of them, the other's gone, but I think they had fun, so that's the important part."

"Mommy!" Felicity was jolted forwards as two little bodies attached themselves to her legs.

"Hi Mara! Hi Tommy!" Thea said. Felicity picked up Mara, her free hand going to ruffle Tommy's light brown hair.

"Hi Auntie Thea," Tommy said, smiling brightly up at her.

"Did you have fun trick or treating?" she asked.

Mara and Tommy both nodded as Mara said, "We got a lotta candy."

"You'll be lucky if you get any of that candy," Felicity smiled impishly, knowing that her distracted children hadn't heard a word she'd just said.

"Is that Rory?" Mara said, squirming in Felicity's arms until she put her down.

"Yeah," Sara said, "Do you see what she's dressed as for Halloween?"

Leonard lowered Rory slightly so the little girl could see.

"She's wearing the same costume as you!" Mara exclaimed, pointing to Kara, who was indeed wearing her Supergirl outfit.

None of their kids knew about their parents' side jobs, both of the secret vigilante and time traveler variety, and they all hoped it would stay that way for as long as possible.

"Where's my favorite niece!" Laurel joined them, dressed as her own vigilante alter-ego, the Black Canary. Leonard passed Rory off to her and watched as his sister-in-law cooed at the baby, "Look how cute you are in your Supergirl costume! Did you have a good first Halloween?"

"I'm pretty sure she slept through most of it," Sara said.

"Except for the crying at three in the morning," Leonard pointed out.

"Hey, maybe she was just really getting into the Halloween spirit," Kara suggested.

"If by 'Halloween spirit' you mean screaming and pissing off the neighbors, she's got more of it than all of us," Sara laughed.

* * *

 **I'm really into writing babies at the moment, but I'm definitely not complaining.**


End file.
